fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
The Never Ending Summer Feeling in Australia
The Never Ending Summer Feeling in Australia is the 75th episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream and the 8th episode of season 3. It aired on June 3rd, 2014. Plot Upon arriving in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, Hope and the girls hit the waves where the book leads them to the fifth coord. Summary On a white beach somewhere in Sydney, Australia, a local girl rides the waves. She later stands atop the white sands of the beach, with her board behind her, watches Dream TV. The girls make a firm landing in the suburbs of Sydney, Australia, where the local children stare at them. Hope and the girls explore the sights of Sydney, until they reach the beach. Realizing that it's the perfect summer weather, the girls change from jeans and t shirts to sleeveless tops and bikinis. Hope suggests they could find the fifth coord, but Lexi and Shannon run off to play in the sun before Hope can mention a word about it. While tanning in the sun, Hope looks at the Farm Rhymes book, as well as the fifth letter from the mysterious person they recieved while in New Zealand. Hope makes it her priority to find the fifth coord, but then hears some boys bullying a school girl about the local surfing competition. Hope confronts them and the boys run away. Hope comforts her, the girl introduces herself as Azul Natsukaze, a girl living in the house near the beach. She explains that she wants to win the surfing competition, but doesn't have the confidence to because of local bullies. Hope raises the Azul's confidence and brings strength and courage to win. Shannon and Lexi find Hope just before the sun sets, they plan to sleep on the beach, but Azul offers the girls an Australian feast and lodging for the night at her beachside house. There are cultural mix ups at dinner, between Hope's discovery of Vegrmite to an Australian barbecue meal. After dinner, Hope, Shannon and Lexi practice for an upcoming concert. Later, they discuss the fifth coord, and the riddle left in the letter, as Azul listens in, Hope mentions that there was not one rhyme in the book that mentioned anything about the ocean, thus making it harder than before to find it. Shannon mentions that it's in a local school, Summer Ocean School, which happens to be Azul's school. The next day, the girls follow Azul to her school as students, but before they can go to the library they are caught by the school's headmistress. Hope tries to explain to her that they aren't from the school and that they're from two other countries, but before they can, they are dragged off in to culinary, P.E. and art classes. By the end of the day, Hope and the girls make it to the library where they find the book, which is filled with ocean rhymes, they take it with them to the beach, just in time for the surfing competition, Hope finds that the girl in the book resembles Azul, and just before Azul can take a peek, a fashion show stage appears, and the girls are transported on stage, wearing summer versions of their coords and seashell necklaces. The girls sing "Namida no Yesterday" and put on a fabulous summer fashion show. The girls root for Azul as she competes in the competition, and wins by a landslide. Hope recieves the sixth letter from the mysterious person which tells the girls that she will be in touch with one of them soon. The girls decide to treat Azul to a sweets festival before they leave for home in celebration of her victory. Meanwhile, in another land, a woman puts the finishing touches on a stitch, revealing herself as the possible top designer for Nursery Melody. Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes